Bits of chocolate here and there
by RiotPrince
Summary: It's the festive time of the year when everything is wrapped in a shroud of snow, the fragrance of chocolate and cinnamon wafting through the air as the wintry wind rushes through the streets. Jack returns after an 8-year absence and decides to pay Jamie a surprise visit. Though, he is vaguely aware of how much Jamie has changed throughout these eight years.
1. Candied marzipan

**Hey guys! I thought I'd write a fanfic for my best friend and she suggested that I upload it somewhere. So here it is O: Hope you guys like it! I'm more into descriptive stories so I apologize if the first chapter bores you. I'll make sure I add more dialogues. Also, this is my first time writing a fanfic so bear with my mistakes D: More chapters to come soon :3**

Were you to go for a stroll round the town at this magical time of the year you wouldn't help but notice the bustling streets with cheerful people laden with packages, dulcet Christmas melodies resonating through the air, filling the whole place with festive cheer - even places as mundane as the food shop just around the corner are transformed into a magical experience. No wonder children rave over winter - a season packed with lots of surprises,when everything undergoes complete transformation - the invigorating pine smell hanging in the air, trees sheathed in glistening coats of ice, buildings (not at all picturesque) lavishly decorated with strip lights stretching out to illuminate the place in a spectrum of festal colours. And there is nothing that casts such an entrancing spell over the town than the beginning of the long-awaited holidays. There is something in the very season of the year that endows Christmas with such joyfulness and festivity. The festive fragrances of cinnamon and tangerines, joyous Christmas carols resounding throughout the whole place - it was everything that spiced up the everyday life and added colour to the boring routine days.

To sum it all, it was the time of the year which housed tons of enchanting events, it was the season for gathering together, assembling the kindred hearts, a season having the ultimate power to transform. But it's not the only factor accounting for complete transformation. It's time that also changes people. Like that 30-year-old kind voluptuous lady next door now angrily waving her cane at nasty kids who stick their tongues out at her.

"Scram, you dirty rascals!" Wrinkled all over. Cheeks hanging low. Appalling, to say the least.

But that's not the transformation we're talking about here. It had been nearly 8 years since Jack's departure. It was quite the memorable parting - little Jamie, encircled in the arms of Jack, firmly believing that he'll come back again, that he'll keep bringing magic to his childhood - with all the fun slides, the heavy snowfalls, the surprise snowball attacks on innocent pedestrians and even the perilous flights over the area. He would always feel the blazing desire to experience that over and over again. But which kid wouldn't?

The little Jamie we all remember was not the kid he used to be. In fact, he was a far cry from that innocent boy who couldn't hold his own against the others when trying to convince them about the guardians' existence, he wasn't the one whose views would be swept away by his friends the way it had happened before. No, he was another person. Not only had he changed in a physical manner, but he had, naturally, grown out of his child-self. Sure, he was still a kid at heart - playful, cheerful, always keeping a smile glued to his face - quite the charming boy. And that's one of the main reasons his parents have achieved such business success.

Little did I mention that Jamie had decided to help out his parents at their up-and-coming candy shop. There, people would escape the frigid chill and immerse themselves in a pleasantly furnished place where the rich, heavenly aroma of all kinds of sweets wafted through the air and always managed to lure in ravenous customers. But the enticing scent wasn't the only thing which caught people's attention. It was the shop's name itself - Chocolate Reverie. It wasn't like the other shops in town - Uncle Bob's chocolates. Or Sugarlicious. Or Caramel heaven. His shop bore the stamp of originality, of temptation. There was something quite alluring in its name which always seemed to attract passers-by.

Not a single day in this shop passed without it boasting joy and pleasure - everyone having entered it would be in a relaxed and blissful state of mind, being able to release all that amassed stress and just enjoy a nice shot of espresso, topped with steamed hot creamy milk and finished off with a crown of fresh whipped cream and a dusting of chocolate, accompanied by a plate of fine sweets.

People loved gathering there. It had become a meeting point for a lot of them and it was the main reason why it would constantly be thronging with famished customers. But at this time of the year, things had subsided a little - the clamour of voices had disappeared and the number of people had diminished now that they all had to go to the expense of buying Christmas presents and spending more time with their family. The shop now offered a serene and peaceful ambience, where people would enjoy the calm Christmas music resounding from the speakers. He took great delight in it. He wouldn't have to deal with so many people and he had lot more time for himself. It was indeed a calm but cold winter morning.

But despite that fact that it was the dead of winter, the wind dragged the smoke of freshly baked cupcakes with a small hint of cinnamon along the streets. And the smell would grow more and more pungent as you approach the shop. As weird as it would sound, just observing the display window would make the scent as robust as never, seeing the stunning array of delectable caramel-dipped pretzels, hand-rolled chocolate balls, smooth pralines in milk chocolate swirls, boxes dedicated to a selection of tantalizing cakes - all of them aligned in innumerable quantities on shelves. No wonder the shop was so successful in luring its clients. It just knew what they wanted. And it served it.

This day was marked with a very special visit. An unexpected visit. The merciless frigid chill prevailed for a reason. It was the harbinger of a particular person, known for his mischievous deeds, known for being a troublesome and problematic fellow, for sparking the holiday festivity with a single blow of his staff, for serving children happiness and joy while burdening the lives of innocent and diligent adults - also known as the fifth guardian - Jack Frost.

"Jack... is back in town!" with a cunning grin he slid along a far-reaching trail of ice constantly forming below him in great lengths of different spirals and loops. It looked like an enticing means of travelling. And it was. It didn't dawn on him why people weren't endowed with his abilities. Why do they have to undergo long hours of walking, time and again, when they could simply reach their desired destination in less than no time? Why do they have to battle the ferocious and biting winds and the extreme cold weather when they could simply take it in their stride and be in control of it? He had always wondered what the world would be like, sprinkled with a dab of magic, just enough to turn the quotidian life into a magical experience. He would take joy in children's happiness, in their enchanting childhood - one that he himself doesn't remember experiencing. A sad fact of his life to which he had gotten accustomed.

Speaking of children, he had just remembered about Jamie despite his 8-year absence. How could he not forget the dazzling fun they had - even having succeeded in making everyone believe in him, Jack Frost, the guardian of the weather embracing everything in thickening blankets of white. It was Jamie, thanks to whom he had become complete. And he couldn't thank him enough. Now that they had finally let Jack join the swarming streets around Christmas he could find the boy and reminisce. (It was Santa who had forbidden him from being among the other people - he would just raise their hopes of meeting all the other guardians too while he would just bring utter disappointment. Somehow, he had managed to tempt Santa with an attractive offer in order to grant him permission. But we'll find that out later.)

He had already decided - he's definitely meeting Jamie. Santa had pinpointed his location and it wasn't hard for Jack to find him. That is, in the most mischievous way - strong winds pummelled the surroundings, snowstorms ravaging the skies, some buildings were even coated in ice, just for the fun of it, he thought. To the best of his knowledge, the place was located not far away from Jamie's home. It didn't take him long enough to discover the half-timbered shop, nestled in a hollow between two houses, both bearing a Victorian hallmark. And despite the fact that the shop itself was quite big, they made it look like a small building, just snuggling between towering houses. Though, the place itself was quite delightful - devoid of the swarms of people invading the main streets, quite silent and peaceful, having this unique antique ambience which wasn't characteristic of the town itself.

He plunged towards the shop, the snowstorm behind him dwindling to a heavy snowfall. He thought he'd leave a thick blanket of snow for the kids to play in. Just as soon as he landed, he was greeted with a delicious aroma of freshly baked brownies, invading his nostrils in less than a second and causing a rippling sensation in his stomach.

"I'm gonna have a hard time here." lips curving into a smirk as he scanned the shelves depositing savoury cakes. They had even added descriptions to their price tags:

_"Sweet almond praline with honey, encapsuled in a milk chocolate shell and smoothly decorated with a fine dark brown string"_

_"Candied marzipan centre enrobed in milk chocolate and rolled in icing sugar"_

_"Velvety ganache blended with decadent cappuccino in a deep chocolate swirl"_

He tried to ignore the rising appetite and prepared to enter. But he wasn't a normal person - so why enter like one?

The atmosphere inside was calm and quite warm, in contrast to the tumultuous weather outside. People were peacefully sipping from their mugs of rich intense hot chocolate, soft piano music was drifting in the background - you could catch bits of conversations here and there but overall it was a peaceful day for Chocolate Reverie. Or so they thought.

In a matter of seconds, the tranquil silence was greatly disturbed when the door suddenly burst open forcefully and in rushed a gust of wind accompanied by indistinct flecks of snow. The whole place started to pool with snowflakes, the relentless wind being an icy blade against people's skins - it was a disaster for all of them! And the warm air - oh did it plunge to a temperature far below zero! They were all starting to freeze, even if only a few seconds had passed - his powers aren't to be underestimated at all. Jamie sprung from his seat, shocked from the sudden turn of events. Vaguely was he aware of the strong winds outside which had such great power so as to easily manage to open a door. Heavy mist cloaked the area where all the commotion happened until it finally cleared up. And there he was, Jake Frost, towering mightily at the entrance, with an air of might and power, a sly smile creeping across his features.

'How's it going?' he held his staff on the right, resting it on his shoulder while his other hand was propped on his hip. All pairs of eyes slid towards the entrance. He gaped in amazement as soon as the whole room came into view - it was a lot cosier than he had expected - everything was dipped in Christmas decorations, glowing with a dim orange luminance. To cap it all, the place had a hint of coconut fragrance due to the newly prepared batch of coconut truffles. Just now did he realize what an experience it was, entering this place - like a treasure chest waiting to be opened only to reveal the hidden surprises.

His gaze darted to the boy standing at the candy counter and staring at his direction. Boy, was Jack in for a big surprise when he saw him - he did bear a resemblance to his 10-year-old self. It was his eyes, innocently staring at you like a pair of shining garnets, untainted by the gruesome life, his beautifully shaped round nose complementing his soft jaw, which in turn accentuated his perfectly shaped thin lips. It was unfathomable how much he had changed during those 8 years.

'It's nothing to be surprised about' he thought. But the way he looked now could potentially steal anyone's heart. And the way he was gazing at his direction - eyes wide open, flashing with curiosity with lips half parted from sheer surprise.

Jack knew this reunion would be a memorable experience. He could just feel it. He had already imagined both of them rushing into each others' embraces, both enveloped in a big hug, tears rushing out of his eyes while Jack slides his hand up and down along his back to calm him down. That was just how it would happen, he was convinced.

"Oh my god, I can't believe my eyes!" there was a surprised glint in his eyes. It came as a shock to him. He quickly rushed to him, wanting to reach him as fast as possible.

Jamie was running towards him with great speed. "Whoa, whoa, I don't want this to be a crushing hug!" Jack grinned, extending his arms out to greet the boy. But he didn't seem to lower his speed the closer he got to him.

"Jacob!"

"... Jacob?" he cocked an eyebrow in surprise. On the spur of the moment, Jamie ran through him and out of the shop. Jack still had his arms stretched out. He turned around.

Jamie rushed to a tall boy before diving in his embrace both laughing and smiling like never before.

"Jamie, you've grown so much! Let's get inside, Jack Frost is angry today." Jacob let out a bark of laughter as soon as he released Jamie. The wind was fiercely pricking at their skins despite the fact that Jacob had bundled himself in mismatched coats and scarves.

"Of course he is." his laugh was in more of a mocking manner.

Jack tried to wear down his panic.

_Jamie..._

_...how?_


	2. Frosty caramel cappuccino

**Sorry for posting it so late. My motivation tends to betray me way too often. :I**

**Anyway, I decided this chapter to be rich in dialogues. I'm NOT good at writing vivid and dynamic dialogues so if you have ANY critiques DON'T HESITATE to point out my mistakes, I'd be really grateful! **

**Honestly, I'm not satisfied with this chapter but after seeing the amount of followers I thought I'd post it anyway so that I wouldn't keep you waiting. Thank you so much for the support! Frankly, I didn't expect so many people to like it. So thank you! 333**

**PS. I didn't proofread this since I'm in a hurry so if you find any dumb mistakes or typos feel free to correct them**

**PS2. How the heck do I reply to reviews? xD**

It is the transience of life that makes us ponder on ourselves - what are we? Where are we? And just why were we born? It is the innocence of childhood that ushers us in reality. It is the magic of this wonderful time of your life when we get about finding more about life, more about ourselves - in a rather fun, joyful way. It is the pair of those mysterious and captivating child eyes - the intense colour of their iris, the glint - as though a layer of soil, just waiting for the flowers to break their way through it and blossom. It is like a harmonious blend of cappuccino cream and chocolate stirred in a fine amount of creamy milk - savoury, enticing, an explosion of delight and joy. They fear, they're calmed, protected in the circle of their parents' arms, devoid of the monstrosity of life. Their eyes hold a mystery, a mystery yet to be revealed. Not in the least hatred - sheer curiosity.

And it's their vivid imagination - life which fires it, the surprises which stir it. It's imagination itself which spurs them to create, to explore, to discover - a gateway to reality. No wonder being a child is a period which they terribly miss - they play with toys, they create make-believe scenarios - like with imaginary friends. Admit it, you've also had them. Friends to diminish that sense of loneliness when you're left with nothing to do - you just "summon" them , kill your time playing with them, talk with them when you're down - the perfect companions. But things change.

_We_ change.

The sad thing is - we grow up. We actually get to know more about reality. We simply know too much to be as ecstatic as children are. The flowers wither, the soil hardens - life isn't the fairytale we thought it was. The enchanting days of youth are over.

"Excuse me?" his brows furrowed in confusion. The music of those unforgotten years sounded again in his soul.

"You heard me," Jacob's teeth sunk into a melting piece of chocolate sweet. "What's of great importance to you?" his finger slid along the surface of his lips, the tip of his tongue claiming the creamy chocolate trails stuck to it. A selection of generously coated in chocolate cashews and caramel bars stood before him - his favourites, he claims. The boys were sitting at a table, not too far away from the entrance - Jamie could keep an eye on the counter while conversing with his good ol' friend. Not that it was a tête-à-tête. Well, they thought it was - it was only them who had installed themselves at the table. _Or so they thought._

There was a hint of cold air emitted just beside them. They could feel it, but shrugged it off as the walls not being able to oppose to the bad weather outside. Well, they couldn't. Indeed they couldn't. But that wasn't the same frigid air like the one outside. It was different. A strange kind of different. Little did they know that Jack was crouching on a chair right next to them, meticulously observing both of them and absorbing everything they said. He was still trying to make sense of what was going on. He tried to use reasoning but to no avail - why was Jamie able to run through him? Why couldn't he see him? Could it be that he's stopped believing in Jack for good?

A look of irritation etched on his face. Jamie, the only one, 8 years ago, who never cast doubt on their existence, the one who stubbornly continued to believe that the guardians do exist, despite being roped into his friends' opposite opinion, the one who actually saved them from being consigned to oblivion, he, of all people, to cease the magic in his life. Jamie, the first to believe in Jack Frost.

"To me?" he nervously started fiddling with a lock of his hair, tightly rolling it around his finger and releasing it. Over and over again. Mindless thoughts pierced his mind in his presence. Jacob easily managed to awaken those sweet, sweet childhood memories he had with him and his friends. He actually missed being a careless kid.

"Yes, you, who else?" he arched an eyebrow with a smirk as he continued devouring the sweets one by one.

"The shop is, of course." not a dreg of determination was detected in his voice.

"No it isn't." Jack and Jacob said in tandem.

"Heey, I'm starting to like you." Jack grinned, his gaze having landed on Jacob, detecting the mutual doubt that Jamie's answer raised.

"What do you mean?"

"You actually take pleasure in rolling chocolate balls all day? Oh come on, you ain't some chocolate deranged maniac. Now tell me the truth. I know you, Jamie." he insisted.

He sat in an attitude of profound thoughtfulness. It was true. He was here because of his parents, constantly awash with a lot of other work. He thought he'd help them out, just so they could release all that stress. In the beginning it was the exhilaration of the sweet chocolate fragrance assaulting his nostrils that made him want to stay here. Every day greeted by this delicious aroma, all day preparing those enticing candied marzipans in a milk chocolate shell, rolled in pieces of caramelized almonds with honey. The thrill, the joy of the prepared batch of sweets - such delight, such ravishment! But not for long.

"I still draw, if that's what you mean."

"YES, that's what he meant. God, Jamie." he slumped on the table, head lowered to the surface of the table and hands firmly grasping his hair. He was disappointed. Disappointed that time could be such a cruel monster. That irresistible, ceaseless flow of time.

"Bingo! I remember that one drawing with the legendary sleigh ride." he let out a reminiscent chuckle. "We've changed so much since then."

"You're stuck in a rut if you don't change." he plopped a truffle in his mouth before flashing a smile and going to the candy counter to serve his clients.

"A rut?" Jack's scowl grew bigger and bigger. "A _rut_?!" he shouted, slamming his staff on the floor boards. His conviction that he was still a child at heart had long deserted him. "Since when did you-" he jumped on the counter in front of him "become such a philosopher?!" eyebrows furrowed in mock concern. Eyes following his every move - his slim fingers carefully picking up the paper bag, skilfully selecting the desired sweets all enrobed in a layer of his hard work._ A rut?!_

"Jamie, dear, I'll be taking over." a middle-aged woman entered - a head of lustrous black waves, dark complexion and dark eyes. Her face slid into an angelic smile. But behind her cheerful exterior there was something else. Something dripping from her voice. Her face congested with stress and anger but still carefully masked so as to deceive. Jack could feel it. He couldn't put his finger on it but he could definitely detect a dark note in her voice.

Or maybe it was just him.

"Alright mum." he sent the clients off with a lukewarm smile before scuttling off to Jacob.

"Do you have more of these?" he held the empty plate, all which occupied it now having found itself in his stomach. They were his favourites, after all.

"Even if I did I wouldn't give you any." he took it, a teasing look washed over his face as he stuck his tongue out and went towards the kitchen.

Jack had settled himself atop the table. He observed - his tall, lean body, his pace, his gait, his manner of talking - it was so unlike Jamie. Well, their last encounter was when he was still a child, of course it would be unlike him. But there was something strange in it. Children usually retain most of their habits and manners when they grow up. Jack knows best. He's constantly around kids, he knows what it's like to grow up. There's always a unique trait that would never escape their character. But Jamie... he couldn't recognize him at all. Everything in him was conquered by something else. What he witnessed was out of line with his expectations.

"It's Jack!" the bell on the top of the doorframe announced the arrival of a mother and her young daughter - probably around the age of 9. Jacob noticed that the girl's glance had landed in his direction. He nervously smiled and waved before looking away. _Awkward._ "Mummy, mummy, it's Jack Frost!"

Jack's eyes widened and fell on the child.

He was noticed.

"Of course honey. Wait for me here." the mother went to the counter. The scent lured her as quickly as possible.

The girl's eyes sparkled in curiosity and excitement. And so did Jack's. He jumped off the table and in front of the girl, crouching so as to be at her level of height.

"You can see me?"

"Of course I can! I knew you existed, I knew it!" the ground started trembling from her excited jumps.

A grin broke out across his face. This was his big chance - and he decided to leap at it.

"What's your name?"

"Pam!"

"Right, Pam, could you do Jack Frost a little favour?" he set an arm on her shoulder, a reassuring smile flitting across his lips. He definitely had something up his sleeve.

"What's in it for me?"

His smile slumped. The cunning girl had bit her lower lip with a grin, hands clutched behind her back as she played with her foot. She was quite expectant. Most kids were like that. He wasn't the least surprised.

"How about we settle this up later?" he desperately insisted.

"No." _Stubborn little kid._

"Well what do you want?" he was growing impatient. Jamie was going to come out anytime soon and he didn't want to miss his chance. His glance strayed to her mother. She had begun choosing the sweets.

"I want a snowman."

"You've got it. Now-"

"A big snowman. One that's alive!"

"... I'll make you proud."

"And I want him to talk."

"Deal." he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Or even an accomplishable one. Maybe not. But he was running out of time. Jamie came out. "Look, see this boy there? His name's Jamie. I want you to-"

The girl didn't wait longer and hopped towards him.

"Hi Jamie!"

Jamie just smiled and crouched in front of her. "Why hello there sweetie. How did you know my name?"

"Jack Frost told me!" there was conviction in her voice.

Jamie just raised his eyebrow. They held gazes, surprised gazes. He barked with laughter and stood up, ruffling the girl's hair, smile still glued to his visage. "Jacob, you're such a joker."

"I am?"

Jack's hand met his face in a painful facepalm. He knew he was fighting a losing battle. But nevertheless continued with his efforts. He wasn't going to give up even if that's the last thing he did. He wanted to be noticed. He wanted magic to wash over Jamie and revive his belief in him. His chances hadn't been diminished yet.

"Look, Pam. This is _very_ important for me. Tell him I want to talk to him and-" he was once again interrupted.

"Jack wants to talk with you. He says it's _very_ important." Pam knew this was a race against time. She looked up at him, a faint wistful smile lightening her brooding face.

Jamie stared. He could see some vague determination brewing in her eyes - as though she was actually telling him the truth. He could have reliance on her. Or maybe not.

"... And to think I almost let myself believe you." he laughed and patted Jacob on the back while putting on his jacket. "Your sense of humour never fails to amuse me."

Pam was indignant at the unfair treatment she received. While Jacob was confused. Neither did he know the girl, nor did he understand what Jamie was on about. "I... okay." He decided to just act normal.

"Come on!" Jack shouted out and vented his anger by stomping his foot on the ground. Just when he thought he was well on the way to getting his attention he always failed.

"Jamie! Quit slacking off, you've got a lot to study for tomorrow." his mother shouted over the counter as soon as she accepted the mother's money. Jack turned around. He didn't like the sound of her voice. At all.

"But mum, we're on vacation now. No school, remember?" he turned around, his features vivid with desperation.

"Nevermind. There's no such thing as a lost time in studying!"

"That's what I always tell Pam but she never listens. Always drawing her imaginary friends and playing games! Kids these days." the two mothers exchanged laughs.

He let out an exasperated sigh. There was no other choice but to obey his mother and to just return home. But Pam wasn't going to let him go.

"Jamie, believe me! Jack's standing right next to me and desperately needs to talk to you! He's close to tears now, please Jamie. Don't make him cry in front of me!"

"Don't exaggerate." he nudged her with a glare.

"Sorry, I'm off." Jacob and Jamie headed towards the exit before waving to his mum and sending the girl off with a smile.

"Pam, please, follow them and -"

"I'm not your servant." she scowled, quite offended at the older boys' behaviour. She didn't want to get involved with them anymore. And her mother had just finished shopping. "Bye Jackie! I expect the snowman tomorrow!" she hopped her way to her mom.

Jack just stood there, desperate, watching the retreating figures.

But he wasn't going to give up yet. He knew exactly what to do. And he didn't even need to go to incredible lengths to get what he wanted. He manipulated the wind with a single stab on the ground with his staff and pulled himself out of the shop, shredding a snowdrift after him. And Jamie's mum had to bear the burden of cleaning the unexpected bank of snow.

The sun had dipped behind the towering mountains, leaving the sky with a light purple tint. It was a rather cold evening in Burgess - people had huddled up in their scarves, throwing suspicious looks at shop displays, just longing to install themselves on a coach in front of their hearth where fire roars and warmth invades your senses. The air was crisp, the streets almost deprived of life while the wind carried snowflakes with it, whizzing past the few pedestrians and stinging their skin like salt on an open wound. The town had retreated into darkness, leaving only the vivid Christmas lights to illuminate the houses and create a festive atmosphere. It was quite nice actually. Jack always loved this holiday. _Christmas... _Mainly because he had always longed to celebrate it. A table, rich with Christmas delights - roasted turkey with a crispy golden brown skin coated in a very thin layer of butter, accompanied by a golden pool of mashed potatoes and the skilfully prepared _bûche de Noël _in creamy spirals of génoise cake and chocolate buttercream. But it's not only the Christmas cuisine that would fill him with the happiness - it was the joy of being together with your family, of knowing you have your loved ones beside you - his pillars of support and strength. But now - they're all gone. The loneliest time of the year for Jack, when he's surrounded by kids with loving and caring families, kids with hearth and home - he was happy for them. He really was. With a hint of jealousy.

The ferocious wind was taking him to Jamie's home. He tried to be as fast as he could. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to settle things up today and now. He was tense. He could even feel himself shiver which was quite unusual for him. In a matter of a few seconds he was already at Jamie's window. Things were almost the same as they were last time he was there. Only thing was that most of his toys were relegated to oblivion and his walls were wrapped in his drawings - be it portraits, landscapes, abstract art - a myriad of styles, drawn in a unique and eye-popping style.

'He really does have a talent...' he scrutinized them carefully, reminiscing and enjoying his retreat to the past. Quite a lot of time passed until Jamie came. He took the time to explore his room from the outside. What caught his attention was the rich bedroom library which didn't use to be there. There were collections of fiction and non-fiction books, from epic fantasy to thrillers, from thick biology course books to scientific books. It seemed that Jamie really _had _grown up a lot.

Speaking of whom, he hastily entered the room and sprawled himself over the bed. He seemed exhausted - his eyes betrayed it. Watery, puffy, black circles accentuating his eye shape; the typical adverse side effects of being overstressed. It hurt to see him like this. But Jack decided not to act on his feelings. He was there on a personal mission and he was to accomplish it. His staff came in contact with the window, trapping the glass in a beautiful coat of frost. He pressed his finger against it and started writing.

He watched it. Hesitated. He started being in two minds about it. Was it right to do that? His glance was glued to the sign probably a minute until he finally decided to let it there. If he doesn't do it he'd be counting the cost later. He swirled his staff, one of the windows bursting open from a gush of wind and greatly startling Jamie. A great tactic to grab his attention and divert it to the message.

And it worked. Jamie's brows furrowed questionably as soon as his eyes fell on the intact window. He hadn't the foggiest idea what was going on. His mattress was released from the weight of his body as he headed towards the window. Suspicion taking over, surprise prevailing; eyes widening in profound shock. It sprung a surprise on him. He got closer and leaned forward, eyes squinting at the sign_._

_How could you forget me, Jamie?_

He drew his hand over his gaping mouth. A step backward. Moon-eyed.

"It can't be..."

A wide smirk settled itself on Jack's features.

**SURPRISE SURPRISE! I love cliffhangers. **

**Hope you enjoyed it 3 I'll make sure I post the next chapter as soon as I can. I'm awash with homework and I can barely find time to write ._.**


End file.
